Der Spruch sagt alles
by YuryJulian
Summary: Inspiriert durch die Fanfic Anrufbeantworter. Wir haben das Thema aufgefasst und selbst etwas geschrieben, aber seht selbst.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Alle Rechte an Yu-Gi-Oh! und seinen Figuren liegen nicht bei uns und wir verdienen auch kein Geld bei dieser Story.

Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von AnzuMisakiChan, die uns erst auf die Idee gebracht hat.

Bitte überseht die ganzen Rechtschreibfehler, wir haben das mitten in der Nacht in einem Forum geschrieben, aus lauter langeweile.

Der Spruch sagt alles  
by YuryJulian Ayame

Yugi

Hier spricht Yugi, wenn ihr meine Freunde werden wollt komme ich sofort zu euch. Wenn du Anzu bist: Mist ich kann es nicht sagen. rot wird  
Wenn du Kaiba bist: Willst du wirklich nicht mein Freund sein?  
Wenn du Joey bist, ich beschütze dich schon vor deiner großen Klappe, wenn du Marik bist ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!

- Das letzte war wohl eher Yami -

Anzu

Hallo, leider bin ich im Moment nicht zu Hause, aber ihr könnt mich auf meinem Handy erreichen, sofern es nicht jemand wegnimmt. Ach und Yugi, pass bitte auf dich auf! Ich werde dich anfeuern.

Joey

Hier ist das Telefon des göttlichen Duellanten Joey. Ich war der Zweite im Königreich der Duellanten. Wenn du May bist, Heirate mich! Wenn du Yugi bist, ich feuer dich an Kumpe! Wenn du Serenity bist, Kleines egal was es ist, verlass dich auf mich! Wenn du Kaiba bist, Fahr zur Hölle reicher Pinkel!

Mokuba

Hallo, ich bin gerade mit meinem großen Bruder Seto unterwegs, da ich mal wieder Schiedsrichter in einem seiner Turniere bin. Sämtliche Regelverstöße werden sofort geahndet. Also stellt euch gleich.  
Seto wird gewinnen!

Duke

Bin gerade dabei Serentity dazu zu überreden mit mir auszugehen. Wenn ihr meine weiblichen Fans seit, ich komme sofort zu euch Wenn du Pegasus bist adoptier mich mein Held!

Tristan

Hallo, hier ist Tristan, ich bin gerade mit Serenity aus und werde wohl erst später wieder da sein. Ach und Duke, LASS DEINE DRECKIGEN FINGER VON IHR!

Ishizu

Ich versuche gerade meinen Bruder zur Vernufnt zu bringen, aber keine Angst, da ich weiß, dass du anrufen wirst, werde ich natürlich zurückrufen

Odeon

Ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt. Bin gerade dabei Meister Marik zu helfen Pharao zu werden. Werde später zurück rufen.  
Ishizu, kannst du mir den Knopf wieder annähen, der von meiner Kutte abgefallen ist? Marik wird das sicher nicht dulden, wenn ich für eine Weile verschwinde um dich zu fragen, aber so können wir vielleicht einen Platz ausmachen, wo ich meine Kutte hinlege und du sie abholst. Keine sorge, ich kümmere mich um ihn. Habe ihm erst heute Morgen wieder sein Lieblingsfrühstück gemacht und vom Brot die Kruste abgeschnitten.

Pegasus

Wenn ihr euch mit mir duellieren wollt, dann müsst ihr zuerst Yugi besiegen. Kaiba komm zu mir ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.lach  
Ach ja Big Five, da ihr mal wieder versagt habt, werde ich nun allein weiter machen. Ihr seit gefeuert!  
Duke, lass uns alle Kleinigkeiten beim Candle Light Dinner klären.

Serenity

Hallo, bin nicht da, weil ich meinen Bruder bei einem Duell anfeuern muss. Er ist der Beste und wird sicherlich gewinnen. Ich bin total stolz darauf und schon richtig aufgeregt. Oh, jetzt muss ich aber. Duke wollte mich abholen und mich zur Arena bringen.

ciao kusshand

Bakura Ryou( der gute)

Tut mir Leid Leute ich kämpfe gerade gegen meine böse Seite, wenn ihr mich sprechen wollt duelliert euch mir meiner Bösen Seite und bringt ihn dazu die Karte "Wandel des Herzens" zu spielen. Bis dahin Ciao  
im Reich der Schatten festsitzt

Yugis Großvater

Halloooo, der Spielzeugladen ist heute leider geschlossen. Ich musste ganz schnell zu einem wirklich aufregenden Turnier. Ihr könnt gerne morgen wieder kommen, ich habe ein paar wirklich tolle Sachen da. Oh, wisst ihr schon, dass mein Enkel im Finale antreten wird? Naja, noch ist er nicht qualifiziert, aber das hat bisher immer geklappt.

Mako Tsunami

Hey ihr Landratten, habt ihr meinem Vater gesehen, ich such ihn schon seit Jahren. Entschuldigt mich ich muss mal kurz ein Paar Duelle bestreiten um mir ein Schiff zu kaufen, ja als armer Fischer hat man es nicht leichtherzhaft lach

Weevil Underwood

Hey ihr Looser, ich habe keine Zeit mit euch zu telefonieren, ich muss meine Spinnenkönigin zurück bekommen. Dieser Kaiba soll endlich ein neues Turnier starten, damit ich sie von diesem Anfängerduellanten zurück gewinnen kann!

Rex Raptor

Hier ist ein Dinosaurier. Ich bin mächtig!  
Erzittert vor mir ihr Anfänger! Und May, du wirst mir gehören, du schuldest mir einen Kuss!

Shadi

Da mein Anrufbeantworter ran geht, geister ich wohl wieder irgendwo rum, um Unheil abzuwenden oder diesen kleinen Plagegeist Marik aufzufinden. Der hat sich schon wieder eines der Milleniumsgegenstände geschnappt.


	2. Runde zwei

__

Da wir wohl im ersten Abschnitt Seto vergessen haben, wird der hier schnell nachgeholt, in einem nicht geplanten zweiten Teil. Ich hoffe dieses Mal ist es etwas besser.

Vorerst pausieren wir auch, denn wir haben noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Ich ziehe um und Ayame hat demnächst einen Test. Als nächstes ist aber eine Fanfic in Briefform geplant. Hoffentlich klappt das alles.  
  
Seto

Hier spricht der Anrufbeantworter vom besten Duellanten der Welt, leider kann ich dich gerade nicht persönlich für deine Anmaßung mich an zu sprechen zurecht falten, da ich gerade mit den Big Five in einer virtuellen Welt kämpfen muß. Wenn du Yugi bist: sobald ich hier wieder raus bin, werde ich dich fertigmachen und meinen rechtmässigen Platz an der Spitze zurück erobern!  
Wenn du Joey bist: LEG SOFORT AUF! DRITTKLASSIGE DUELLANTEN HABEN MICH NICHT AN ZU SPRECHEN ODER MUSS ICH DICH PERSÖNLICH AUS DER STADT VERBANNEN!  
Ach ja, Mokuba, Essen steht auf dem Tisch. Ich werde heute etwas länger arbeiten müssen, aber ich bin mir sicher du schaffst deine Hausaufgaben schon alleine, denn du hast ja meine Gene geerbt. Ich habe dich lieb, Kurzer. schmack  
Etwas lang geworden, aber das ist meine Bandansage. Bin eben ein sehr wichtiger Mensch, da braucht man mehr.

Marik

Stör mich nicht, ich muss Pharao werden, es sei denn du hast eine ägyptische Götterkarte! DANN GIB MIR DIESE SOFORT!

Mai

Hier ist die Königin der Harpien. Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich halte gerade um Joey#8216;s Hand an: "Hey du Trottel, heirate mich oder ich heirate den Doma Krieger, der für mich schwärmt!"

Noah

Oh, es ruft mich einer an? Warte kurz, ich muss mir schnell Bescheid geben. In der virtuellen Realität hat man so wenig Kontakt zu anderen, da ist es ein Wunder, mal jemanden anders zu treffen. Lauf nicht weg, ich komme gleich. Hm... mal sehen wo ich gerade stecke.

Ishizu

Hier die ehrvolle Grabwächterfamilie Ishtar. Bitte legen sie wieder auf, denn jeder Kontakt zur Außenwelt ist uns verboten. vielen Dank im Vorraus.  
Marik? HÖR AUF DIE GÖTTERKARTEN ZU PLÜNDERN UND KOMM ZURÜCK NACH HAUSE - NEIN DU KRIEGST KEIN MOTORRAD GESCHENKT. DU HAST HIER NOCH HAUSAUFGABEN ZU MACHEN!

Joey

Hallo meine Fans!  
Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von eurem Duellkönig. Wie ihr seht bin ich im Moment nicht zu Hause und werde mich wohl gerade irgendwo duellieren. Ihr könnt gerne kommen und mir zusehen. Yugi, du kannst auf meine Hilfe zählen. Wir zwei sind das Spitzenteam und als nächstes knöpfe ich mir diesen aufgeblasenen Schnösel von Kaiba vor. der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle mich als Stümper zu bezeichnen! Ich bin kein Drittklassiger Duellant!

Yami Bakura

Hi marik der Plan zur endgültigen Vernichtung des Pharaos läuft schon und wenn in deinem Grab Schätze fehlen ich war es nicht. Ich gehe nun mal die Leiche Akunumkanons schänden und bringe Shadi um. BITTE NICHT STÖREN!

Yami Marik

Pharao, wenn du dich traust, dann duellier dich mit mir. Die Schatten warten nur darauf deine Seele in sich aufzusaugen. Das wird mich noch mächtiger machen. Lass dir Zeit, Bakura, wenn du aber schon dabei bist, kannst du Odeon das gleiche Schicksal bescheren wie Shadi!

Serenity schreibt eine Wunschliste:  
1. Mai als große Schwester  
2. Puppen  
3. Schicke Klamotten  
4. einen Freund

Bakura

Kann mir mal jemand helfen? Ich sitze im Reich der Schatten fest und mein böser Zwilling will irgendwelche Gräber schänden und Leute umbringen. Hallo? Hört mich jemand?

Marik

An alle Raritätenjäger, holt mir den Pharao her, damit ich ihn erledigen kann und Pharao an seiner Stelle werden kann!

Yugi

Hallo, ich bin gerade nicht zu Hause, aber ihr könnt mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Falls du aber dieser Marik bist, der mir heute morgen per Post eine Aufforderung zum Duell hast zukommen lassen, dann treffen wir uns heute Nachmittag im Park. Ich warte dort auf dich und dann können wir über alles reden.

Duke

Ich liebe dich, wenn du ein weiblicher Fan bist! Komm und lass dich kuscheln. Solltest du aber ein Mann sein, dann treffen wir uns zu einem Duell in Dungeon dice Monsters.

Mokuba

Es tut mir leid Seto, aber ich kann heute nicht rechtzeitig zum Essen zu Hause sein. Yugi und seine Freunde haben mich eingeladen mit ihnen heute abend in eine neue Spielhalle zu gehen und ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse.

Seto

Mokuba du kommst sofort her, du sollst doch nicht bei Yugi und Wheeler abhängen!

Joey

Hi Leute, musste meinen Text ändern, denn anscheinend hat unser neureicher Futzi was dagegen, wenn sein kleiner Bruder mit uns rumhängt. Komm doch her und duellier dich mit mir, wenn du dich traust!

Serenity

Hallo Leute, mein Bruder wird sich gleich mit Seto Kaiba duellieren und ihn besiegen. Werde euch leider zurück rufen müssen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, also hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht. Bye

Mokuba

Hier spricht das Handy des Oberhauptes des Seto Kaiba Fanclubs. Wenn ihr mich sucht ich bin bei meinem großen Bruder und helfe ihn diesen Wheeler zu besiegen. Kommt doch alle mit.

Odeon

Hier ist der Anrufbeantworter der Grabwächterfamilie., bitte hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht. Marik ist unterwegs Pharao zu werden und Ishizu ist unterwegs ihren Bruder von seinen Plänen Pharao zu werden, wieder abzuhalten. Ich, Odeon, werde Marik vor sich selbst beschützen und kann daher den Anruf ebenfalls nicht entgegen nehmen. Einen Hinweis von Marik wurde ich aber gebeten zu hinterlassen. Wenn sie im Besitz einer ägyptischen Götterkarte sind, dann können sie sie gerne zum Grab des alten Pharao schicken.

Tristan

Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen es ist leichtsinnig Kaiba herauszufordern, Joey. Geliebte Serenity, warte auf mich ich bin gleich bei dir.

Duke

Immer dieser Stress. Bin schon wieder nicht da, muss zusehen wie Wheeler von Kaiba in Grund und Boden gestapft wird. Meine süßen Fans, lauft nicht weg, euer Duke ist bald wieder da. Ich würde euch ja gerne mit dabei haben wollen, aber am Ende kommt noch eine von euch auf die Idee, sich Kaiba an den Hals zu werfen.

Marik

ich gehe und unterstütze Wheeler mal bei seinem Ziel den Vollidioten Kaiba zu schlagen, denn dann gewinne ich Obelisk. Mein Duell mit dem Pharao wird dann ja wohl heute nichts mehr. Aber sobald ich Obelisk endlich in Händen halte, ist der die längste Zeit da gewesen.

Ishizu

Bin schon wieder nicht da. Ich habe gehört mein Bruder soll bei dem Duell zwischen Kaiba und Joey auftauchen.

Odeon

Kann nicht, Marik hat seine Schnittchen für die Duellpausen liegen gelassen und die muss ich ihm jetzt schnell bringen.

Yugi

Tut mir echt leid Leute, ich werde mich wieder nicht mit euch duellieren können. Joey braucht meine Hilfe und ich muss Marik daran hindern, Obelisk zu gewinnen:

Großvater

Mein Enkel scheint nicht hier zu sein, denn er muss wieder mal einen seiner Freunde unterstützen. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse, wenn ich euch zurückrufe.

Anzu

Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen um Joey. Kaiba kann wirklich fies sein. Dieses Duell wird nicht einfach werden. Darum bin ich auch nicht da, ich muss meinem Freund beistehen.

Big Five:

Wenn Josef Wheeler die Dreckarbeit erledigt hat wollen wir die Kaiba Corperation übernehmen, darum sind wir gerade auf den Weg zum Duellort. Wir melden uns zurück, wenn sie potenzielle Kunden von uns sind.  
Der Vorstand der Kaiba Corporation

Mai

Hallo ihr Süßen! Ich kann euren Anruf nicht entgegen nehmen. Bin soeben auf dem Weg zu einem Duell um diesen HIRNVERBRANNTEN IDIOTEN VON JOEY DAVON ABZUHALTEN EINE DUMMHEIT ZU BEGEHEN. zuckersüß Hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht, ich werde euch antworten.

Rebecca

Ich muss meinem Darling Yugi die Tränen abwischen gehen, wenn sein bester Freund von einem ungehobelten Firmenboss eins auf die Nuss kriegt.  
Wenn sie sich duellieren wollen sagen sie bitte Zeit für ein Duell und hinterlassen mir eine Nachricht.  
Wenn sie von der Uni sind: Nein die Hausaufgabe ist bestimmt abgegeben, etwas im Sekretariat stimmt nicht.  
Bis bald!

Mako

Wo bist du Vater? Morgen früh werde ich bei Sonnenaufgang meine Suche fortsetzen und dich suchen, solltest du aber eher wieder auftauchen, dann lass es mich wissen.

Anzu

Yugi, bitte duellier dich nicht mit Marik, ich habe fürchterliche Angst um dich!

Yugi

Wieso soll ich mich mit Marik duellieren? Das ist Joeys Duell! Kommt Marik da etwa hin? Warum?

Joey

Ich glaub es nicht, unser piekfeiner Schnösel hat den Hintern hoch bekommen und ist hier. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich mehr drauf habe! Es wird dir noch leid tun, wenn du vernichtend am Boden liegst und merkst, der gute Joey, Duellant der Spitzeklasse, ist nicht zu unterschätzen.

Seto  
3 Sekunden sind vergangen ich habe den loser Joey in ein Ballerinakostüm gesteckt und lasse ihn nun so durch Domino rennen. Das macht Spaß. Ach ja ein Foto von Joey im Köstum kostet 400 Yen, bitte bezahlen sie bei mir persönlich.

Serenity

KAIBA IST EIN MIESER SCHUFFT! Joey, wo läufst du nur hin? Bitte komm zurück, ich vertraue dir auch weiterhin!

Duke

Wenn ich mich nicht totgelacht habe melde ich mich bei dir. Hey Kaiba, ich kaufe dir ein Foto ab, damit kann ich von Joey ein Date mit Serenity erpressen.

Yami Yugi

Hier geblieben Kaiba, so schnell entkommst du mir nicht. Du hast meinen Freund bloß gestellt, jetzt musst du dich mit mir duellieren.

Marik

Was soll der Unsinn? Ich bin derjenige gegen den du antreten sollst, Pharao! Hör auf mich mit deinem Pseudogeschwaffel zu nerven, Ishizu oder du bist die nächste, die hier in einem Kostüm steckt und nein, Odeon, ich brauche jetzt nichts zu essen!

Seto

Das wirst du bereuen, Yugi. Ich werde dich vernichten und dich auch in ein peinliches Köstum stecken

Rebecca

NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! LASS MEINEN DARLING IN RUHE!

Anzu

Mach diesem Großmaul Feuer unter dem Hinter, Yugi!

Mokuba

Niemand nennt meinen Bruder ein Großmaul, bei aller Freundschaft, das geht zu weit! zu mir ist er immer gut! Ich glaube an dich großer Bruder, los, hol dir gleich noch einen Sieg!

Joey

Da ich mich in ein Grab verkriechen werde, werde ich nicht erreichbar sein - Serenity es tut mir Leid dich so zu enttäuschen.

Marik

Hey Pharao, der Hohepriester gehört mir, geh eine Runde spielen! RAUS AUS DEM GRAB ATEMUS KLEINER JOEY!


End file.
